End of Volturi
by F.S.N. Stefan
Summary: Ch7; The Romanians and Asian coven led by a newborn tracker, turn their way to a police station. Vanida, the newborn tracker, finds her father and brother searching for her. Vanida leads them into the forest where she and the covens tell them about vampires, offering them a chance to battle gangsters easily and hoping that they will help them fight off Volturi in the future too.
1. Prologue

_This fanfiction is based on Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2. The story is not about the Cullens but the dead nomadic vampire named Toshiro, and his nomadic friends who have tried all the way to revenge the Volturi for Toshiro's death. Stefan and Vladimir may join them._

* * *

**Prologue**

Two years ago...Somewhere in Chiangmai, Thailand...

An old Chinese man dumped BRICKS OF CASH onto the table in his dark old fashioned room. A handsome Thai teenager sat down opposite side of him. This boy was very younger than his age. His natural black eyes, black slightly curly short hair, his high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose, his short mustache made him more handsome than other Thais.

"I'm so proud of you, Supakit," the old man admired the boy in front of him. "I don't know how your gift works but it seems very useful."

"Thank you, sir," the boy, Supakit responded proudly. "I'll train more. Next time, you'll see me more than just that spoon warping show back there..." Then Supakit immediately covered his mouth with his own handkerchief just before he coughed.

"Are you okay?" The old man asked, a little worrying.

Supakit coughed and coughed again. The old man worried him, so he stood from his chair but Supakit stepped away from him. "No, please don't," Supakit murmured, kept holding his hankie above his mouth.

"Have you ever gone to see the doctor this week?" The old man asked. Supakit shook his head before he lowered his hankie, only thing very usual to see was his blood.

"I think you should..."

"No," Supakit interrupted. "My mother and sister still need my money. I have to save my mom. You know that. I have to support my sister until she graduates. You know that."

"But you can borrow me for that," the old man offered.

"No, please don't," Supakit denied. "I owed you for this job. I don't care myself. My sister is going to graduate the high school in a few months. I can handle this."

"But you have to care yourself too," the old man insisted. He really worried about this boy.

"Thank you, sir," Supakit acknowledged quickly. Then he checked his watch and looked at the old man. "Oh! I have to go home right now. My mother is waiting for me."

"Okay," the old man sighed and handed him some money. "This is wage for tonight, Supakit. See you again this Saturday."

"Yeah, see you again this Saturday." Supakit took the money, walked over to the door and opened it but...

"Supakit," the old man called out, turning Supakit's attention at him. "Go to see the doctor."

Supakit smiled warmly. "I'll think about it." Then Supakit exited through door. Rain came down in sheets, slapping the cobblestones. Bright lights from the surrounding bars, reflected off the wet stones. Supakit paused under the awning, preparing to face the rain. He raised an umbrella and walked, heading into the downpour.

He turned to another dark deserted street, made his way up it. And suddenly two masked thugs leaped to him to other way, shoving him into other dark alley.

"Hi, boy," one of them greeted. "You just got much money tonight from your credulous magic trick."

Supakit's gaze roamed to the other one who had a switchblade. "Please don't," Supakit begged them foolishly, breathing hard with fear. "My mom needs it."

They turned around and no one could see them. The one who had that blade quickly stabbed the blade into Supakit abdomen without mercy. They hurriedly stole his money and everything he had, leaving him seriously injured in the dark alley and running away but...

Two shadows flied past them both.

"What the hell was that?" One of them turned around, seeing only injured Supakit who tried to stand up.

"Please help me," Supakit murmured faintly. He didn't know who or whatever were going to help him. He winced and fell back to the ground, both rain and blood flooded on ground.

The two thugs still turned around as a shadow flied to them again and another shadow got one of them to the wall of a closed small grocery, appearing a pretty pale skinned fifteen years-old Japanese girl with long brown dyed hair, wore grey dress and blood red eyes who grabbed that thug by throat.

"Who's that?" Another saw the girl but never noticed a male figure who jumped down from awning behind him.

"Do you have this strength to harm good man, guy?" the man behind that thug asked in Japanese. The girl smiled subtly, leant to the thug in her hand, bit and drank blood from the thug's vein. Supakit never expected this before, he was agape.

The thug suddenly turned to the man, seeing him. He was Toshiro, a vampire of Japanese descent. He had long black hair with a stubble on his chin and wore a black outfit, and like the girl, he had blood red eyes. "This is your lesson."

Toshiro tossed the thug on the ground. In a flash, he appeared again near the thug's side, broke the knees in great haste before he moved to drink the blood from the thug in less than no time, ending the thug's life.

Toshiro and the girl turned around to Supakit who had lost much blood. They walked over to him, both had sympathy on him. Supakit was afraid of them but he couldn't run away, couldn't even stand. He tried his hands to push his body away.

"Don't be afraid," Toshiro began. "We're not here to kill you, little boy."

Supakit tried to focus them but he was very weak. He couldn't fight, he felt all his might and life was going to end. But he still heard it...

"He lost too much blood," the girl said coldly.

"We have to help him," said Toshiro. But the girl grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"But Volturi will kill us and also they will kill him too if we can't control his instinct," the girl argued.

Supakit's eyes rolled around. He was really going to sleep and he might die then.

"Look! We have to help him," Toshiro insisted.

"But..."

"You remember the night Carlisle helped us, Kamiko?" Toshiro reminded the girl of her past. She thought as Toshiro continued, "He helped us. He never feared Volturi. We'll hide him from them, Kamiko."

"Okay," Kamiko sighed and let him go.

Toshiro knelt down near Supakit who shuddered. He gently took Supakit's hand in his cold grasp. "This will be very painful, boy," Toshiro whispered. "But it's only one way."

Then Toshiro bent his mouth to Supakit's hand and bit it, leaving a crescent moon shape on Supakit's palm. Supakit could feel the pain at his palm while the venom was spreading throughout his body, changing him, killing his humanity.

Toshiro and Kamiko took a few steps away from the tortured boy, watching him cry out soundlessly and writhe in pain. Agony took over the whole body of the boy.

Supakit's blood and tissues changed rapidly to be ice and cold liquid. In less than an hour, the boy's agony calmed down and his wound re-healed unnaturally. His skin paled. His muscles became stronger and stronger. Supakit's eyes opened and they'd changed to be blood red ones.

Supakit raised from his near-death state, turning towards Toshiro and Kamiko. He looked around himself, touched his own skin and found himself non-human. He looked at the two Japanese vampires again.

"What did you do to me?" Supakit asked, confused.

"Follow us," Toshiro began. "You must be trained to control over your thirst, first."

"What about my mom and my sister?" Supakit asked.

"We have to get you away from them," Kamiko said in hush tone but Supakit could hear it. "You are still too dangerous."

Supakit was stunned. He looked to himself. He raised both of his hand and stared and felt the weird strength he never had before. He looked up to Kamiko. "What am I?" He inquired.

Kamiko and Toshiro exchanged a look, the same thought running in their minds. "Vampire," Toshiro finally told Supakit.

"It'll be better," Kamiko whispered.

Supakit took a deep breath. He turned towards his right hand, feeling more than vampiric power. His gaze turned towards a small stone near his hand, staring as rain dropped on it. Very amazing, it moved a bit, quaked lightly and hovered up a centimeter. Both Toshiro and Kamiko didn't notice that.

"Come with us," Toshiro offered. Supakit's attention got away from the stone.

"Okay," Supakit sighed. He stood up and followed them. He turned to the east, still worrying about his mother but he had to go away.

Kamiko turned back to Supakit. "Hey!" she called him.

"What?"

"What are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Can you please let me tell my mom about this?" Supakit begged them but they walked to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking head.

"We gotta go," Toshiro whispered. But when he saw Supakit's sad look, he smiled warmly. His mind changed. "It's okay."

"What?" That got Kamiko's attention. "You know we can't."

Toshiro turned to her and smirked. "No. Not like that. We're not going to tell them about vampires. I'll told them that I just offered Supakit a job and he agreed. Then we'll go to the safer place for the training." Toshiro turned towards Supakit. "Is this okay?"

Supakit had only this choice. He thought and agreed with it, grabbing Toshiro's hand and shaking it gladly. Toshiro winced.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Supakit spoke on and on. Toshiro suddenly grabbed one of his hand with his other hand.

"You have to let me go first. You are very much stronger than me right now. I fear that you are going to break my arm."

"Oh! Sorry," Supakit apologized.

"Let's go."

Then the trio moved to the east in the twinkling of an eye, heading towards Supakit's house.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1 : Toshiro's death

**1. DEATH OF TOSHIRO**

2006...

Running down the long dark alley in London, Toshiro made his way hurriedly and fearfully away from the Volturi but he met Felix and Demetri who hit him against the wall. With the force of the two vampires, Toshiro was hanged with crack wall.

In the twinkling of an eye, Aro's most powerful guards: Jane and Alec appeared a few meters away in front of him.

From the rooftop on the distant building, Both Kamiko and Supakit had been looking down at Toshiro who was being covered by the black mist released from Alec's hands. Kamiko stayed near Supakit as it happened. Kamiko looked at the Volturi's heartless action on Toshiro with sadness and fear, her arms holding Supakit and trying to hide herself and Supakit from the Volturi. Supakit just gnashed his teeth revengefully and tore sadly.

The black mist got through every part of Toshiro's body before it could stop all his feelings. He fell to the ground below but was still cloaked by the mist. No pain, no feelings, only things Toshiro hoped that time was that two of his friends might be able to run away from Volturi.

"What happened to him?" Supakit whispered.

"The warlock took his sense away," Kamiko explained in shock.

Then they saw Aro, Marcus and Caius appeared at a rate of knots, standing near Alec's side. Aro called Alec who suddenly withdrew his black mist of sense deprivation as the three leaders walked over to Toshiro who had been on his knees. Aro talked something with Toshiro and gestured Toshiro to give him his hands. Toshiro stared at them and slowly reached up his hand. Aro gently took it and held it.

"We have to go right now?" Kamiko's realization was a whisper.

"Why? With this chance, they don't know us. I think we can attack them easier," Supakit argued.

"But the twin witches will kill us all easily. Aro's gift is tactile telepathy," Kamiko said as her tears flew. "He will know where we are. As Toshiro told us to go away if he was caught by Volturi."

"That's your brother," Supakit argued more.

"I KNOW!" Kamiko shouted at Supakit. Her tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfall. Supakit paused, turned around to find Toshiro being ripped apart by Felix and Demetri.

The three leaders walked away calmly as the two strong vampires pulled Toshiro's arms and head off and burned him.

"Huh! Sad," Aro sighed.

Caius and Marcus smiled proudly as Aro led them through dark alley. Jane and Alec followed them. After Felix and Demetri had already burnt Toshiro, they were about to follow but Felix felt something or someone had been watching them.

"Wait," said Felix, pausing. Demetri stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Demetri asked.

Felix turned around to look at the top of the building in distance where Supakit and Kamiko was once but now they were gone. Felix shook his head. "Nothing," Felix sighed, "Let's go, my friend." They ran as quickly as greased lightning to join Aro and the rest many meters in front of them.

"Very sad to see it," Aro said more.

"What sort of sadness, bro?" Caius asked.

"Oh! Dear Caius. The story of a Thai vampire Toshiro had tried to hide from us was really like a kind of fiction I ever read once," Aro explained.

"So, we send our men to hunt them," Caius concluded.

"Not now, dear Caius. We'll manage with the Cullens first. Then we'll go for the two Asians."

Caius smiled satisfyingly.

Now both Supakit and Kamiko were walking in an empty long corridor of the building. "Why didn't you let me go and protect your brother, Kamiko?"

"You have to understand that we can't destroy them. They still have Jane and Alec. Toshiro told me that no one can bear with their gifts. We're but common vampires, not gifted."

Supakit stopped. "What if I am?"

Kamiko stopped and turned toward him. "You are what?"

"I mean what if I was a gifted vampire," he hinted. "What if I had special gift."

"You don't understand. Even if you were gifted, we still couldn't fight them as wish right now. Let's go. We have to find the safe place to hide. When the Volturi are abroad, we'll be able to go out to join the Cullens." Then Kamiko quickly took a quick step forward but...

"Sorry for this," Supakit whispered and concentrated at Kamiko's legs, staring hard at them and using his gift to stop their move. "I want this very clear, Kamiko."

"What the hell is this?" Kamiko asked, little surprised.

"This is what I have hidden from you and Toshiro, Kamiko." Supakit walked and faced her at her front side. "I want to destroy them. For you. For us. For your brother."

"We can't anyway," she insisted. "Let me go."

"No," he disagreed. "You have to say what I want you to say. I can't let you go easily."

"But we can't. I also want to destroy them very much. But if we do it hastily, our end won't be different from Toshi."

"So what do we need?"

Kamiko stared at him. "Many vampires to battle them."

"How many?"

"Believe me, Supakit. We have to join the Cullens as witnesses. If the Volturi want a fight with the Cullens, they'll be able to destroy our enemies with our help."

"Okay," Supakit sighed. "If you think this is the best choice, we'll go to help the Cullens."

"But after the Volturi get out of this land," Kamiko added.

"As you like it," he agreed, exhaled hard and let go of telekinetic locks on Kamiko's legs. "Lead me."

Kamiko walked ahead and Supakit followed.


	3. Chapter 2 : Stefan and Vladimir

**2. STEFAN AND VLADIMIR**

Running on their way, continuing their anticipation, both Stefan and Vladimir never forgot what the Volturi made to them. At first, they hoped that the Cullens and allies might help them destroy the Volturi easily, but they were wrong...they were wrong when Alice and Jasper came back to help the Cullens, showing vision to Aro. Both tried to excite the Cullens to attack the Volturi but they couldn't. On a run together, they saw someone coming, so they suddenly stopped and met...

...Supakit and Kamiko running from the north. These two vampires were dressed in black comfortable suits, ready to fight many Volturi vampires on their way.

"What a surprise, Stefan!" Vladimir said first when they met with the two nomadic vampires from Asia.

"Oh! A big surprise," Stefan added. They both had looked at Kamiko with very familiar feeling. "Hello, Kamiko. It's good to see you here. And who's this guy?" They glanced at Supakit who had always stood behind Kamiko.

"This is my new friend," Kamiko introduced quickly. "His name is Supakit. He's from Thailand."

"Oh! Are Toshiro creating a coven?" Stefan said gladly with a small distrustful smile and turned around, he didn't find Toshiro. "Where's your brother?"

"Killed in London," Kamiko answered. Her voice was full with sadness. She never forgot the night Volturi killed her brother.

"Let us guess, girl. Volturi did it," Vladimir assumed.

"Yes," Kamiko agreed. "Where are you both going? Why don't you stay with the Cullens now?"

"You are too late. And don't say about all those fools again," Stefan said a little bit angrily. "They disappointed us. They let the Volturi go easily."

"We had a chance to attack them but the Cullens let them go." Vladimir shook his head, as sick as a parrot. "We couldn't try. If you hope they can help you, you will be disappointed like us."

"Kamiko, Kamiko," Supakit whispered. "Who are these?"

"It seems this guy doesn't know us," Stefan said. "We don't like a vampire who doesn't know us."

"Oh! Please don't. I know you are upset but please don't hurt this boy. He's still young," Kamiko tried to beg them. Supakit slowly stepped back away with fear.

Stefan and Vladimir shared a cunning look before they moved in a flash to Supakit who tried to run away. Stefan was faster than him, grabbing his shoulder and jerking him backward. Vladimir leaped to punch Supakit who fell, but Kamiko got into his way.

"Please," she begged. "He's just a young boy. He doesn't know anyone. It's my fault that I never told him."

Vladimir didn't care, he still moved to the boy so fast and barged him against a big rock. Stefan jumped to join him. They never expected why Kamiko hadn't helped Supakit yet. They stood over the fallen boy who lied still on broken rock.

"He's not a newborn. His strength is less than newborn stage," Vladimir commented cleverly. "This is so boring."

"Yes, yes. Let him go, please," Kamiko went on.

Supakit laughed. "Ha, ha, are you both experienced ancient vampires, Stefan and Vladimir?"

"What? You know us?" Vladimir was surprised. "Why did you act like you didn't know us? Want a hit?"

"Forget it, Vladimir," Stefan interrupted. "Let this one be our entertainer."

Supakit slowly raised and smiled proudly. His regenerative healing factor completely healed all his wounds. "I'm not a stupid one."

Both Stefan and Vladimir exchanged a subtle smile. They took the first step towards the conceited teenage boy, but something invisible incredibly held their feet. They tried to lift their legs but it seemed those legs were held by someone very stronger than them. They looked at each other, surprised.

Supakit and Kamiko stepped closer to them. "Vladimir, Stefan," Supakit began. "Kamiko once told me that you both are very proud of your achievement. You always run away from Volturi after you had lost many friends in the battle against Volturi. You've been waiting a millennium and a half for those Italians to be challenged or defeated."

"Right now, we are going to challenge them," Kamiko added. "I can't find how to battle against many guards of that scum tower. We have been finding ones who may help us without hesitation."

"But the Cullens won't agree," Vladimir contradicted. "They have their benevolence in their heart. It's hard for the abetment."

"What are you doing to us?" Stefan resisted but he couldn't move any parts of his body, like something transfixed them with the place they stood.

"Toshiro never know this," Supakit began. "I had hidden my gift."

"What is this?" Stefan and Vladimir asked at the same time.

"Telekinesis. Mental power to move something by thinking about it without the application of physical force," Kamiko explained.

Supakit walked closer to them. "Join us or we'll kill you before Aro meets you?"

"Aro will die if he gets close to us," Stefan said confidently.

"You both can't move," Supakit intimidated, "We can kill you easily. Just rip your head off then burn your body."

"But without the new Cullen's mental shield, we may be bound with those Italian by Chelsea's gift," said Vladimir.

"Let's talk to the Cullens first," Supakit offered.

"But that's impossible," Stefan resisted.

"We can try," Supakit insisted.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Cullens

**3. THE CULLENS**

"We won't help you," Carlisle answered in a strained tone. "We can't. We never challenge them. We love living peacefully."

The entire Olympic coven (Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie) and the three of Black pack (Jacob, Seth and Leah) had met Kamiko, Supakit, Stefan and Vladimir in front of the Cullen house. The shape shifters stared the Asian and Romanian vampires with distrustful looks. Edward held both Renesmee and Bella at his side as usual.

"Supakit has his powerful gift," Edward whispered Bella. "He can move objects telekinetically. He can kill many vampires at the same time."

"What about that girl?" Bella asked in hush tone.

"Kamiko is Toshiro's sister. She's another powerful gifted. She can sense if the target is a good person or a bad one. She and Toshiro always drink only brats. Also, she is like our daughter. Your shield can't protect yourself from her gift too."

"What, Kamiko? That handsome one can read minds?" Supakit asked Kamiko with his soft hush voice.

"He's Edward," Kamiko explained lightly, "He's father of that hybrid girl the Volturi misunderstood as an immortal child." Supakit goggled his eyes to each one and finally back to Carlisle again.

"I know it's hard," Supakit began. "You all just met them and got them out of your land. We're just here to ask for help, just like when you asked kindhearted Toshiro."

"Toshiro shouldn't die. At least, before he drank someone, he'd always let me use my gift to identify. He always drank only bad persons. He saved many good humans," Kamiko begged them. "I know you all are good people. Please help us."

"I am so sorry about Toshiro," Carlisle said sincerely. "He's very good friend from Japan."

"Carlisle, I just beg you for the mental shield wielder," Kamiko begged again. "Please. We're not going to hurt anyone here. I just want to find the great justice. Toshiro never broke the rules. He never went against Aro but he was executed because he just tried to come and would witness your adoptive granddaughter."

"I understand you," Edward spoke out, getting their attention. "I know from your thoughts but please think about it very carefully. The Volturi is very hard to fight. Even if you had us, you couldn't win the two mightiest guards- Santiago and Felix. They have superior strength. And while Bella is using the mental shield, Supakit can't use his telekinesis to hurt anyone or move anything inside the shield dome too. You both have to forget about this."

With that, Stefan and Vladimir quickly turned to both Supakit and Kamiko, they feared that these Asian vampires would hesitate.

"No, pals. Don't listen to these fools," Stefan excited.

"Whom are you calling fools?!" Jacob demanded angrily.

"Shut up, dog!" Vladimir shouted at Jacob. Both Seth and Leah moved into protective position, their looks threatening the Romanians. Jacob signaled them to calm down. It wasn't good to open the battle here.

Edward kept his gaze at only Supakit who thought so sharply. What could we do if this Bella Cullen wouldn't join us? The Cullens were so conceit. Toshiro tried to help them but they never tried to help him back. Supakit didn't know what Toshiro had with Carlisle but he knew only that Toshiro ran and tried to witness that hybrid girl.

Among the big serious tension between two groups, Jasper's gaze roamed down to Alice who stood near his side and had been holding his hand. Alice saw a vision...

_The Voltella collapsed with the control of Supakit's extra mind power during the full moon night. Aro and all the Volturi guards survived from the attack. Vladimir, Stefan, Kamiko and Supakit stood watching the whole collapsed tower and some men with cages that had THE CRAZY UNCONTROLLABLE CHILD OF THE MOON (Real werewolf) inside each one. Jane, Alec, Aro and Caius feared as the men let go of those werewolves who ran from each cage somewhat ape-like to battle and kill each Volturi guard. Supakit only used his power to keep the werewolves in the area they wanted. Jane used her gift to one of those werewolves but some newborn vampires came so fast, tearing her apart. Chelsea couldn't use her gift to those werewolves as they killed each of her friends and the French coven. The three leaders advanced, fighting each one. Two werewolves turned their attention to Chelsea and ripped her apart. Demetri got free from the mental relation ties, running away with fear. Marcus got free and ran to a werewolf, allowing it to kill him easily. The Volturi guards were cut down easily as the only ten werewolves could survive. Supakit gestured to Stefan and Vladimir who suddenly moved to kill Aro and Caius while the other Volturi guards were fighting with werewolves._

Edward took a seriously deep breath, knowing the vision from Alice's thought. Bella quickly looked at him, worrying. "What's wrong, Edward?," she asked quietly. And that got everyone's attention. Edward gaped.


	5. Chapter 4 : Alice's vision

_**I'm sorry, all the fans of my fanfiction. It's been almost three months I haven't cared about this story, but now I return with some new chapters. I have been busy with another story, the paranormal romance novel I wrote myself, its title is "Psychic Tale: Genesis". It's the story of a psychic who lived through apocalyptic future caused by machines under other psychics who have gifts of technopathy and technokinesis. If you are really interested in Asian occults, I recommend my story on top of list. There are many Asian characters in my story including the male protagonist. You will enjoy more with gifted humans, psychics, cyborgs, robots, war, and mystical abilities those special creatures have. You can find the story in E-book format on Amazon, Lulu, Smashwords, Payhip and other retailers.**_

**CHAPTER 4: Alice's vision**

After the Romanians and the two Asian vampires left the house, everyone in the Olympic coven and Black pack gets into their living room for secret conversations.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked, curious. "When they were here, what did you see?" He added hastily.

"I'm not sure how I could see them but I saw them," Alice began jerkily. "I'm...I'm not sure."

"What did you see?" Jasper asked again.

"Real werewolves and the end of Volturi," Alice and Edward said at the same time.

Everyone was surprised. "What?!"

"You can't see werewolf's future," Bella reminded everyone.

"I'm not sure," Alice said, shaking. "Some Volturi guards are new in my vision. I saw the Asian vampires, just some of them including the two that came with Romanians."

"How will the Volturi end?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure," Alice said these words again. "The Children of the moon, I mean in my vision, were full of anger and hunger. They hunted everyone around the tower in Volterra. The Asian vampires just supported them behind and far enough from a hill and look down to the whole collapsed tower."

"Who will do that?" Emmett asked, amazed. "Even the real..."

"No," Edward interrupted. "The real werewolves just fought against the Volturi. Due to the fact that Chelsea's gift won't work on them, they can race to the tower directly and fought them. When Marcus was released, he would allow one of them to kill him easily. Aro would lose everything. And they also would lose Demetri. The Thai vampire named Supakit can destroy the whole tower at will. This time, they won't disappoint the Romanians like we did."

"But how can they find one of those werewolves?" Bella asked. "They still need a tracker anyway. James ever hunted one across Siberia."

"I read Supakit's mind," Edward explained. "The plan was in his head. He knows that he needs a tracker. So, if they failed to convince us, they would also fail to Alistair because we could tell Alistair not to join forces with them. They need to find other tracker."

"And who will help them?" Jacob asked in interest.

"Supakit still has a friend, this one is a year younger than him but full of skills. Her father is a hunter and trained her for years to be professional hunter at young age. Supakit didn't just want to get her into the plan but it seemed he really wanted to meet her again too."

"If this friend is changed, she would become another tracker," Jacob concluded.

"Possible," Carlisle commented. "The venom will enhance her ability but it's not sure if this girl will become tracker. She can be just a vampire without gift."

"The decision was made," Edward said. "Supakit will change her anyway. He knows a lot from Kamiko about vampire life and the truth of real werewolves. The only reason the Volturi never get attention at them is because they and Toshiro don't know about his true gift. I read Kamiko's mind. Toshiro and Kamiko just wanna change him to be a vampire to save him. They just want to save him. I don't know what Toshiro thought, so I didn't see the true reason."

Carlisle turned to Alice again.

"You said they would destroy and kill everyone around the tower, right?" Carlisle asked, unsure.

Alice nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"You are worried about the innocent people there?" Esme who had sat near Carlisle, wondered.

He looked at her with worry. "Yes."

"Should we warn the Volturi?" The idea from Seth got everyone's attention.

"Sounds very good," Leah commented but she frowned at her brother. "But you are saying that we are gonna warn our enemies that they are going to be slaughtered by a group of vampires who will have werewolves in plan."

"The Volturi should know this anyway," Edward said. "The Volturi have to protect humans around there."

"What?" Jacob was confused. "What do you mean?"

"At least, we can use them to do so," Edward added.

"How?" Everyone asked this question.

"Draw the Asians to other places," Edward answered. "We may need someone to change their decision. If we let the Denali coven join them temporarily, Eleazar may be able to distract their plan."

"With that, they may find out a way to clear this with Volturi without many innocent people die?" Bella wondered.

Edward smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"The problem is Denali clan," Alice spoke out. "They want to live in peace."

"Not like that," Edward said, knowing as well what she was going to say. "We will tell Eleazar to trick them with other interesting way, distracting from their old decision."

"The vision will change," Alice realized.

"Yes, better but still a bad one anyway," Edward responded.

"What should we do first?" Carlisle asked the intelligent Edward. "The Volturi or the Denali coven?"

"Eleazar musts know this first," Edward answered. "We'll write a letter to Volturi then. I just hope that the Volturi's reaction will change it into the better way soon."

Alice was sitting still.

Jasper's attention was turned again. Alice was agape there.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

Alice turned to Edward who smiled a faint smile. Whatever Alice saw this time, it made him smile just a faint smile, expression of the better vision. Maybe she would see something better but still another bad vision for the future of Volturi again.


	6. Chapter 5 : The New Tracker

**CHAPTER 5: THE NEW TRACKER**

She walked alone in an alley of woods. The skilled huntress of a village above the mountain of Chiangmai was walking while listening to everything around her. She was an Irish-Thai descent. She had the same beautiful round black eyes and long thick black hair as common Thai teenager, but her skin was lighter than any Thais living around her, actually a little bit pale. She had rounded Irish chin and high cheekbones like her mother. This teenage girl was so brave and professional at walking alone through this overgrown forest of Northern Thailand.

She walked alone as usual. She had her ears everywhere around her and the shotgun her dad gave her for her hunting activity.

The girl's steps became slower when she heard someone or something behind her. She didn't turn but she concentrated, using her skills of hearing. She was listening to the sounds of four feet stepping behind her but two of four feet made lower voices than the other two.

"Hmm," she breathed.

The thing came closer, right now at a few meters away from her back. It wasn't human but a wild animal with two forelegs injured and soaked with blood.

"An injured deer," she sighed as she turned around to find a deer falling to the ground two meters away from her feet. It didn't look good and its eyes were weak as it tried to stand up. What would she do to this animal? Kill it or help it?

She knelt down near it. The deer was quite afraid of the gun in her grasp but her friendly and lovely smile calmed it down. Her gentle touch lulled it as she checked out the wounds this deer got in its two legs.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "This is gonna be okay. At least, I still hope my father can help you."

When she stood up from that hurt animal, she paused. She heard more sounds of light and careful footsteps.

"Who?" She asked aloud, getting ready to a fight. She had only eight rounds for her gun. But those were alone or a few. They came, at least, around five or six guys.

She turned around and fired at the first one who ran through a tree closest to her but missed.

"I won't miss another shot," she intimidated. She turned to the deer which had no more force to stand and run away. "Stay here, little deer."

The girl turned her attention back but one of those guys appeared in front of her and smashed her against a tree nearby, yanking the gun away from her hand.

"Hi, our huntress," he said gladly as he shoved her toward the other guy. "We get her."

"No," the girl replied and smashed that guy's noses with her left elbow before she moved quickly to the first guy but the third guy came from behind and wrapped arms around her.

The first guy and the other two new guys approached.

"Hold her carefully," the first guy ordered.

"Believe me, she won't be able to..."

Before that guy ended the subject, the girl yanked him off and moved skillfully to the three guys. She punched and shoved one against closest tree and turned to another.

But that bad guy punched her and the other one shoved her to another tree. The fallen one stood up and ran to her with a punch at her slender abdomen, stopping her action with abdominal pain.

She fell to the grassy ground with both her hands holding her belly as the five guys watched her with contentment.

"Who will begin first?" The first guy asked the rest of his group.

"She's so sexy but very hard," the second guy murmured. "She made us tired. I thought we should punish her with the first one who is skilled. You first. Then me."

The girl looked around her and it seemed no one could help her at this time.

"Okay," every guy agreed and looked down to painful girl with cunning look, minds full of sexual things. They would rape her. They would left her die here. The girl knew it as well.

"My father will hunt you down if you do anything to me," she intimidated those guys but they all laughed.

"How can he do that, young girl?" The first guy asked challengingly. "My other friends are going to kill him tonight. The plan is already set. That hunter will die tonight, an hour when we show up there."

"Girlie, your father killed our target first," the other guy explained. "He made it. You are going to die because of him."

"Youuuu!" With anger, the girl raised and tried to punch one of them but the other threw the hardest punch against her thin belly, knocking her back to the ground.

"Woman is always weaker than a man," he said with a laugh. "Don't try to fight."

"Sons of bitches!" She sputtered to them.

They laughed joyfully. "Oh! Young girl, we'll make it fast."

The first guy grabbed her hand and stabbed it with his knife, hanging it to the near tree. The girl screamed in pain immediately. "Fuck you!"

"When we finish this," the first guy said through his teeth as he did the same to her other hand. She screamed aloud, echoing the whole forest, but no one still got interested. "...we'll let you die here. I think we are kind enough with that chance for you to live with sadness for a little while before your life will end here at last."

He licked her face. "Wow! You taste like cream." He looked down and picked her switchblade. "We'll know how that place tastes like."

The girl had been trying to move but she couldn't.

She just hoped someone could help her. She could hear only animals around her. She couldn't hear anyone else. But when they were going to start, she could hear fast paces running from far, very fast.

She was agape and forgot the pain.

"Let's start," he urged himself as he leaned to her.

But the cold hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him to a thick tree ten meters away from her. It was Kamiko in her casual clothes with brown old-fashioned boots.

"Who are you?!" The other were all surprised.

Kamiko didn't even look at the girl but turned to all guys immediately. As quick as greased lightning, Stefan and Vladimir appeared behind two of them and buried their teeth into those necks quickly, absorbing the red liquid of their lives into the Romanian vampires' thirsty throats.

The girl was suddenly frightened by those Romanians' weird actions and their inhuman red eyes and pale skins.

Kamiko turned back to the girl, revealing the look of her immortality. Now there were two guys still survive, they quickly started to sprint but they were stopped by the supernatural telekinetic pull which locked their feet at where they had stood.

"Where are you going, bad guys?" the voice asked.

The girl was now unsure who they were or what they were. Her feeling was telling her that these persons weren't humans. She feared they also wanted her life but her tension relaxed after all when she saw a friend she ever met once in the past, approached near those unmovable guys. Stefan and Vladimir finished their meal and threw the dead bodies to ground.

The vampires joined up in front of the girl.

The girl smiled faintly when she saw her friend. At least, she hoped that this friend wasn't going to hurt her.

"Are you okay?" Supakit asked with his soft voice as he slowly knelt down near the girl.

Kamiko turned to the two men but she heard the shoved man was standing. So, she quickly disappeared and appeared in front of that one before she drank his blood throughout his vein, deleting another bad life from the world.

"She's lost much blood," Vladimir said uneasily as the smell of her blood was so attractive.

Stefan gnashed his teeth while he was also trying to control himself from hurting this girl.

Supakit wasn't smelling. "Vanida," he said her name. She looked up to see his crimson red eyes but never felt him as a threat. She didn't fear him. Supakit she knew wasn't so strong and fast. He was weak once. She wished to know how he could become like this and why he disappeared and why he still looked young but had new pale skin. "Stay calm. I'm not hurting you. They too."

"Supakit, we need to go away," Vladimir whispered.

"As your wish," he replied.

They disappeared in the twinkling of an eye.

"We are vampires," he revealed the truth. "I was changed by one of them. He was innocently killed by the Volturi. We are seeking revenge. I know it's hard for you to see me like this, Vanida but I really don't wanna hurt you. We need you. From all I know, I just need your father but you are going to die. I need to desire this. I'm sorry."

Even she didn't yet understand what he told her at all, but she agreed to him. Shaking in fear of her incoming death, Vanida nodded.

Kamiko knocked the two guys unconscious.

"This will be a long pain," he whispered as he gently leaned close to neck. "I promise you won't get hurt again."

Vanida had no choice. She closed her eyes and knew as well what she was going to become. With her curiosity, she waited as he buried his fangs into her skin, infecting her with his own vampire venom throughout her blood vessels. To make it fast, he started biting around her arms and legs and also the other side of her neck.

"It's going to be fine," Supakit said calmly and stood up.

Vanida started to feel the real pain from everywhere inside her body. Supakit couldn't bear hearing her scream of pain anymore. He sprinted away, leaving only Kamiko with her.

Kamiko watched as the venom was changing her, faster than Supakit's transformation but still slow anyhow.

Vanida felt every part burning slowly. The pain was crawling across her warm body through her blood stream, freezing each cell at a split second.

In the morning, Kamiko had to bring half-cold half-warm Vanida and those unconscious guys out of the area before anyone could come and see them.

Supakit and the rest of group joined up at a hut in a big glade of the woods. Vanida still screamed aloud all day. Supakit didn't know how to delete her pain. He thought he was able to make it faster, so he bit her more around the warm parts, trying to change her faster.

Then they all went away and came back again at noon of the following day.

Asleep, Vanida was completely pale, dead-like. Her scream became quiet as she was still unconscious there.

"It should be done now," Supakit said to Kamiko.

"Yes," Kamiko responded. "Do you hear her heart beat?"

"No," he answered.

"It's done," Kamiko concluded.

Supakit waited.

Vanida's eyes opened. She was completely changed now, entering her new life as a night creature. She lost her humanity but still had a part of it inside her mind. Vanida became not only just the Asian coven new tracker but the new strongest vampire of the group. Her strength wasn't different from Bella Cullen. Her tracking sense was still unknown. No one knew except her how it worked, but everyone knew that she had this gift.


	7. Chapter 6 : Vanida's decision

**CHAPTER 6: VANIDA'S DECISION**

Everything was so clear.

Vanida sat up on a bamboo bed. She looked around and was surprised with everything new inside and outside her. The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright. Everything was like a rainbow. She didn't have to breathe anymore, she didn't need her heart beat. The new life was so weird as well as the need inside her was very interesting.

Her five senses became supernaturally greater as well as a new sense appeared in her mind; it was so powerful and manipulative, like the leader of her instinct as a huntress. Vanida successfully learned the feelings of her body parts in a few minutes.

She looked down to both hands, every wounds had gone. She could see only very unclear gray scars of bites around her pale skin.

Vanida continued to stare at Supakit's face, motionless again.

"What did you do to me?" Vanida asked, her voice wasn't angry but inquisitive.

"I just turned you to be a vampire, blood sucker," Supakit answered. "Your skin is now cold like a dead person. Your eyes are crimson. They will turn black when you are thirsty."

"Why did you change me?"

"We need a tracker," Supakit replied honestly. "I also need you to become this creature."

"But this, I can't..."

"Sunlight," he guessed.

She nodded. "Yes."

Kamiko chuckled, drawing the newborn's attention. "It won't harm you. The only thing will harm you is the smell of human blood. During these few months, you can't naturally reject it, you need it and will do everything for blood."

Vanida turned back to Supakit who nodded as confirmation.

"Vanida, you are now stronger than anyone here," he told her. "You can choose to go away from us. I just gave you new life and protect you from those guys."

Vanida sniffed the air and smelled humans close to her. "Arghh!" She felt the weird attraction beneath the smell. Blood. Thirst. Instinct. Supakit and Kamiko realized what she was feeling, and gestured her to the bamboo cage in the end of the hut, where two guys were imprisoned. Stefan and Vladimir had been there, their eyes were always on those humans.

"Why did you keep them alive?" Her voice was full of wrath.

Supakit and Kamiko exchanged a look.

"She controls it well," Kamiko commented.

"Better than I could," Supakit added.

He turned to Vanida. "For your first meal as a vampire."

"Meal? How?"

"Do it with your instinct," Supakit hinted. "It's only way to drink from them. You can absorb fast. Your muscles work faster than all humans'. You can finish your meal in a few minutes."

"Human has five liters of blood," Vanida said. "Are you sure I can finish one in a few minutes?"

"Yes," he answered. "You can do it. At this time, we have seen your self-control. You are better than me."

"What?"

"You are such a great creation of Supakit," Kamiko added. "We are surprised with your reaction to their scent. You still stay calm even you are full of wrath and you are but a newborn, the first three months instinct can control over your whole mind."

Vanida stood up. "Is it wrong?"

Supakit shook his head. "No. You control yourself better than I could during newborn period. I could control myself but not when someone was seriously injured."

"His self-control was quite better than mine or Toshi at that time," said Kamiko.

"Who is Toshiro?"

"My creator," Supakit answered quickly and gestured to Kamiko. "And Kamiko's brother."

"You should drink first," Supakit instructed.

"Perhaps you would tell me the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

"We shall," Supakit promised.

Vanida turned to the guys who were still unconscious. "They almost raped me, deflowered me. I won't let them go."

Stefan and Vladimir moved forward.

"Hi, newborn girl," Stefan greeted Vanida with his usual cunning smile.

"These are Stefan and Vladimir from Romania," Supakit introduced them to her. "Their coven was destroyed by the Volturi. They once tried to revenge but failed because they didn't have any gifted vampires in their army."

"It seems this Volturi is a bad group of vampire world," Vanida commented.

"You can say so," Supakit said. "Volturi are a family. A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family but I don't think so. Toshiro kept saying it but before he was hunted down because of his decision to help the Olympic coven. They just need their power all time."

"So, this Volturi..."

"We'll tell you more later," Supakit interrupted. "You should drink them first."

But Stefan and Vladimir stepped forward. "Hmm! Who said the first meal is easy."

Vanida turned to Supakit who quickly appeared in front of her. "What are you going to do?"

"We are very curious to know how strong this girl is," Stefan said. Vladimir laughed with him this time.

"I'm sure Romanian coven can't beat this advanced newborn," Supakit said scornfully. "You can't beat the strongest vampire of Thailand."

He winked when Vanida hesitated, and so, a little confused, she took another step forward.

The Romanians snorted and moved first to her. They pushed Supakit backward but his telekinesis stopped him from smashing the wooden wall.

Vanida didn't care how Supakit had that special ability, in fact, she didn't have time to think about it. Vanida could see the Romanians' movements clearly and she reacted fast enough as they punched from behind and in front.

Vanida caught their fists in her hands. Vanida felt their strength nothing for her. But they spun and moved more skillfully than she could. They threw her to the floor, smashing the wood.

Stefan threw his hardest punch down to her but Vanida rolled aside and pushed herself up to her feet. Vanida uppercut Vladimir, ripping his head off easily. His head hit the ceiling and fell to ground. His body collapsed.

Supakit and Kamiko exchange a grin.

Vanida stopped and looked down to Vladimir's head with worry.

"Vladimir!" Stefan stared at his beheaded friend and glanced at Vanida mesmerically.

"He'll survive," Supakit spoke out. "We can join his head to his body later. Continue your action."

With angry roar, Stefan sprang at Vanida who quickly turned and slapped his face with one hand very viciously, beheading him as easily as she did to Vladimir.

While Stefan's body was overlaying her, she pushed it away lightly, sending it across the room to the area near the front door of this small hut.

Stefan's head fell into Supakit's hands.

Vanida didn't breathe. She turned to Supakit, surprised with the improved strength she gained after her transformation. It was proved truly better than Bella's newborn strength.

Supakit put the head on bed. Then he and Kamiko clapped their hands at Vanida.

"Wow! That's quite interesting," Supakit admired her.

"She might be as strong as Felix or Emmett Cullen this time," Kamiko commented. "But, unfortunately, she will lose some of this strength after a few months."

"Is it because of the avalanche of venom I injected into her?"

"Can be," Kamiko said, unsure. "But I don't think so."

Vanida then turned to her victims and, in the twinkling of an eye, she ran to them and fed on each one, while Kamiko and Supakit were rejoining Stefan and Vladimir in order to resurrect them.

After Vanida drank the blood from those two guys, she felt her new life and was ready to know more. Kamiko, Supakit and the Romanians told her everything about the Cullens, the Volturi, the vampire world, the gift and their plan.

"So, you need me to track a werewolf!"

"Yes," Supakit agreed. "You are talented. Do you feel anything now? Do you know where your father is right now? He isn't dead, still alive. We don't drink from our relatives. It's a new rule we just created."

Vanida relaxed but she felt something strange when she tried thinking about her father. Something was working inside her. Something inside her mind was telling her where to go, but it was weird. Like...like she was searching but knew already where what she wanted to search was.

"I don't know if this is how it works," Vanida said slowly as she tried to concentrate harder at that feeling, the new thing she never felt before. It was more than the hunting skills her father ever taught her. "I feel like...I don't know how to describe it but I feel like I know where to go when I think about him, think about the moment I was with him and his name, his love for me and his being as a hunter. I think he's still alive but I feel like he's moving, not at a place."

Vanida paused, closing her eyes.

"Wow! Is this the tracking thing you meant?" Vanida murmured.

"Are you sure we will catch up with a werewolf with this new untrained tracker?" Stefan asked Supakit lightly.

"I'm sure she can," Supakit answered. "But after she agrees to join us. I'm not going to force her. It's up to her decision."

"If she doesn't join us," Vladimir wondered.

"We'll let her go with her free will," Supakit replied hastily. "I can't harm her."

"But our plan will belong to the Volturi," Vladimir argued.

"I don't care," Supakit said. "I'm not a cruel. I can't kill more innocent. Eleazar was right about our plan. The Cullens told him to tell us not to search for werewolf, but he advised us the otherwise, the better way to harm Volturi. I think the Cullens' lifestyle is more interesting than ours. I think we shall turn to feed on animals someday."

"They are all fools," Stefan said angrily, but Vladimir put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Stefan calmed down and listened to Supakit.

"We'll just destroy the Volturi and become the rulers of the vampire world, the clean, pure and kind rulers. Our coven will find the place where humans can't know our existence. We'll continue and delete some rules. That's what you want. Get it?"

Vladimir and Stefan nodded.

Vanida joined up with them. "Can we go and pay a visit with my dad for sometime?"

"Yes," Supakit agreed.

"Thank you," Vanida acknowledged.

"But during the night time," Supakit said carefully.

"I know the rule," Vanida agreed and walked away to the window where evening sunlight shined to her, her skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. She turned back to the group and smiled.

"I'll join you" were her words that surprised everyone.


	8. Chapter 7 : The Dinner

**CHAPTER 7: DINNER**

Vanida, the newborn tracker, followed the weird call of her mind that pulled her to a direction whenever she thought of someone she wanted to find. Her sense led her and her new friends through the forest into the town.

Not her house but a police station.

When Vanida was about to spring into that police station, Supakit held her hand and shook his head.

"Why?" She was bewildered.

"We need to discuss about this first," he said.

"I don't understand," she said, still confused.

"Your eyes are still red. The cops will..."

But she shook her head, stopping him from saying whatever he was going to say.

"I know what to do," Vanida said. "I won't let him know about us, about the vampire world. I think this time he might be very worried about me. I need to meet him, at least, one time before I will go with you."

"The rest of us won't go with you," Supakit said and pointed to his own eyes. "Look, I'm thirsty now. My eyes are black. But for you, you are full. If they notice your eyes,..."

"Contact lens," Vanida interrupted smartly. "Beware of your own thirst. I'm sure if you can't control yourself well. We'll both get the spotlight and it'll be you who reveals the vampire world to humans."

"I felt many bad persons there," Kamiko told him. "Eight. Maybe nine. They are bad. I'm not sure if these senses are from cops or people."

Supakit smiled subtly. "They'll become our dinner."

"Let's go," Vanida urged Supakit.

Vanida and everyone ran fast toward the police station. No one noticed them. It seemed like everyone saw only Vanida walking carefully under the dark sky of cool night and entering the police station where she saw her father: a strong middle-aged Thai sat with two policemen who just finished asking him some questions about the lose of his beloved daughter. Vanida's father was a very professional trained hunter and he always had a gorgeous parrot on his left shoulder. Near the chair he had been sitting on, it was a long shotgun which could be more than twenty years old. A teenager a few years older than Vanida had been standing near her father, he was surely Vanida's brother.

A police turned to Vanida's direction.

"Is that your daughter, rich man?" That police asked in Thai. Vanida's father and brother suddenly turned and found their only girl in the family standing in the darkest corner of this dim police station. At least, they needed to fix some light bulbs around here. It's too hard for all humans here to notice anything strange from this pale girl who right now had a new pair of scarlet eyes which everyone might think they were contact lens.

"Vanida," her father said her name, gaping.

"Sister," her elder brother said.

"Dad," she greeted them back with some tears on her eyes. And... "Aroon," said Vanida when she turns to her brother.

"So..."

The father quickly turned to that police. "Yes, she is."

"So, Mr. Sakad, do you still wanna re..."

"No," he interrupted, not even care for anything else. That police closed his folder and the crime of Vanida's missing was eventually ended.

They both rushed to her as fast as all a human could do. A hug was such fast and they didn't even notice the weird coldness of her body. Supakit and Kamiko watched down from the roof of the police station as the family walked down the stairs.

"Hey, those your new contact lens?" Aroon inquired when he noticed the vampiric eyes on his sister's face, the pair of supernatural demonic eyes.

Vanida smiled naturally. "Yes, bro."

Her father suddenly turned to her. "What? Why... Okay. That doesn't matter, Van. We'll go home and discuss this."

"Dad," she called him. "I think we should discuss it here. We're in the woods a kilometer away from home. It's safe for our discussion here, dad."

"How can you know that?" He asked, surprised. He looked around. Trees. Wild animals. He shook his head. "No, Van. It's not safe here."

"No, dad," she responded. "We need to talk here."

"Sis," Aroon tried to calm the situation.

"What happened to you, Van? Did anyone...?"

"Nope," she interrupted.

Both her brother and father looked her with many questions. Why had she been lost for three days? Why here? Why did she want to discuss things here? Why in the woods? They couldn't realize. Aroon and Sakad immediately turned to the right side and fired two shots toward a branch of a tree as two shadows passed through. Good for humans.

Vanida could see them, the Romanians and her vampire friends. They jumped from one tree to another. Aroon and Sakad turned around. Their guns are ready.

"What the hell?" Aroon asked.

But no one answered him.

"Not monkeys," he added hastily.

Sakad stepped back to protect his daughter. He carried the gun on his strong shoulder. His strength was much enough to fight off a few bodybuilders at a time but everyone knew very well that humans couldn't fight against vampires. The incredibly fast movement ran around them. Vanida was used to it, but for humans, the hunters near her hadn't seen this before. Asian coven already had their young tracker but not so professional. If they changed her father, maybe they would get another tracker. But nothing could guarantee that all skilled hunters could become tracker after the transformation. Both Supakit and Kamiko knew very well about the gifts of vampires and how the vampire world would turn.

Aroon cocked his shotgun and fired again at shortly visible runner but he missed; the target moved too fast. Sakad had been a hunter for all his life. Every area in this wood was in his mind. He knew every acre, every zone and every animal but those vampires were what he had never seen before.

There was a laugh from Romanian coven just before they landed a few meters behind Sakad who quickly turned.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Uncle Sakad," Supakit called him from the other direction. The trio turned and found Supakit with Kamiko jumped down from a twenty-feet tall tree to the ground very gracefully.

Sakad and Aroon slowly lowered their guns and smiled.

"Supakit," Sakad whispered.

"We haven't seen you for almost three years," Aroon said gladly. "Since your mother died."

"Yes," Supakit said with a smile.

"We're sorry about your mother," Sakad said softly. "Why did you leave your sister alone? At least, I think you shouldn't."

"I went to work with Mr. Ishimaki," he told them. "He offered me a job in his business and I gained much enough money for my sister, for her first and second terms in the university."

"Why did you all tell me about this?" Sakad asked, his voice full of heartstrings. "You could ask me for some."

"Thank you, rich man," Supakit acknowledged and smiled again. "I can't do that. I want to make money with myself. I want to give my sister a new bright future."

"Do you know about her now? She's become a star," Aroon said.

Supakit nodded. "Yes. We shared some news through e-mails and facebook. She said there was a kind guy offered her a scholarship to study in Bangkok and she faced a modeling guy."

The Romanians took a long step toward Sakad who turned quickly at the low sounds of their quiet steps. "Who are they?"

The Romanians exchange a grin.

The Asians hesitated, looked to Vanida. She nodded.

"Mr. Sakad, did you want to become immortal if possible?"

Quick turning, they frowned. "What did you mean?"

Aroon noticed the danger and raised his gun. He aimed it directly to Kamiko. "Who are they?"

"What are they?" Vanida corrected.

Sakad realized that it was something strange. Why did his daughter say things weirdly? Were those her friends? Sakad aimed and fired immediately to Stefan. The metal hit the diamond skin and dropped to the ground as though it had smashed with something harder. Sakad didn't even fear. Aroon was surprised and wanted to run. Stefan disappeared and appeared in front of Aroon before he could sprinted twenty meters away from the group.

"Get away from me!" Aroon punched but missed. Stefan moved in a split second, threw him to the ground.

"Join us," Stefan offered.

"What are you?!" Aroon fired again and again at Stefan but those shots were all useless against a strong vampire.

Sakad knew he wouldn't survive if he did wrong. He looked at his vampire daughter. "You joined them?"

"Dad, I didn't have a choice," she muttered. "Your enemies were about to rape me and leave me die in the woods. The vampires came before they could. I was shot. I needed a change to be like them, to save me and this will also save you from those gangsters."

"Be dinner or friends?" Vladimir demanded.

"You have your free will to choose," Supakit added.

"Please dad," she begged.

"We don't wanna hurt anyone," Sakad said.

"No," Supakit said. "We have alternative way to live. We need blood but it doesn't matter what the source is. We can feed on animals, Mr. Sakad."

"Animals? They are living, Supakit. I don't hurt them. I'd rather kill twenty men than kill any wild animals. They are all innocent."

Vladimir rushed to join Stefan who held Aroon up.

"All dead or become one of us," Vladimir intimidated Sakad.

"Dad," Vanida urged him. "This is the best way for us. Leave those animals and help us. Please dad."

"Shut up!" Sakad shouted at his beloved daughter as if she just had done a very thing such as having sex with friend, using drugs or killing thirty men. He held his gun firmly in his both hands.

"Dad, listen to me, please."

"Mr. Sakad," Supakit tried.

"Vampires, right?" Sakad raised an eyebrow and fired at Kamiko, the weakest vampire in the group. "Aroon!"

Aroon spun so fast, fast enough to throw a handful of soil into Stefan's and Vladimir's eyes. Succeeding on escaping from Stefan's grasp, Aroon started running but then he suddenly stopped. His legs were unable to move forward. Though he was clever enough to run but he couldn't run from Supakit's telekinetic hold.

"You can't run," Supakit said to Aroon. "The change will help you to run away from other vampires easily but being human can't help anything. You are all weaker than us, than every supernatural creature on Earth."

"That's quite wrong," he argued. "Humans are strong with their minds that none of other creature can have. We're born on Earth to save, not to destroy."

"That's why you do have to come with us, Mr. Sakad. We're going to destroy a group of people who are very bad vampires. I know you have fought against many gangsters in order to save this forest. These vampires are all bad, just like those guys. We're going to give you the power to save more than ten thousands lives each year. You can survive on blood which isn't only from humans or animals. If you prefer, we can find some blood for you. We can gain just some blood from animals. I meant just some, thus it won't kill them. Then we'll be able to give you a bottle of blood. This will be the way. If you agree to this choice, you will be able to save many innocent lives, the worthy lives on human world."

"That's interesting," Aroon whispered. Supakit smiled and released Aroon from the telekinetic grasp.

"Good decision, bro," Supakit said as Aroon slowly turned back toward them.

"It's quite interesting," Aroon said to his father.

The Romanians smiled, pleased.

Supakit walked over to Aroon. "Dad, think about it," Aroon continued. "We have fought many gangsters to protect this forest, protect the land of our king, but they all are so powerful. The police can't arrest them. I think this will lead us to win every bad guy. I think I'm going to do the right thing." – Aroon rolled up his shirtsleeve and stared at Supakit. "I hope what you said is right."

"It will turn that way," Supakit promised.

"Aroon!" His father called. "Are you crazy? This decision is wrong. We can fight them with our hands and the laws."

"I already made a decision," Aroon told his father, his eyes half-closed. He turned back to face Supakit. "I'm ready, bro."

Supakit gently grabbed Aroon's right hand. "Are you sure? Because your humanity will never return. You will become a vampire forever, with only the superhuman strength, speed, stamina and senses, and the unpredicted special gift."

Aroon nodded, turned to his dad and nodded. "I think it's the right choice. If what they said is right, I think I should become one of them, at least to save this forest from those selfish capitalists and gangsters."

Sakad looked around and thought. These people didn't truly want to give them the power, but wanted them to join to do something worse. As an older man who had met many people throughout his life, he could guess what they really wanted.

"Mr. Sakad, becoming a vampire will not only give you the power and the new responsibility to protect others around you," Supakit explained. "Don't fear. Don't hesitate. Believe me it's the best way to live to save others if you only want to protect other weak humans or animals."

Sakad looked to his son. He nodded. Then he looked to his daughter. She nodded. Sakad took a deep breath and left his gun to the ground. "Okay," he sighed. "I'll join you."

Great. Supakit sank teeth abruptly into Aroon's forearm, and yes, he'd change Sakad later. It was him who wanted to be their creator. It was him who would hold the responsibility over them. Vanida and other vampires watched them writhing long-suffering on the ground. The venom was working.


End file.
